A case they'll never forget
by Sara Lya
Summary: Cath and sara are assigned to a case together. A not so easy one... During the investigation they learn a little more about each other and they finally get closer. Femslash! Be warned. CS romance
1. A slow night

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. What a surprise really! I'm just having fun ;) don't sue.

**A/N:** This fic deals with homosexuality. It's about a relationship between 2 women so if you don't like it don't read. Nobody's pointing a gun at you. ;)

**A/N 2:** I don't have a beta reader so any mistake is mine. reviews are welcomed ;)

Go easy on me cause it's my first csi fic and the first one i write in english (obviously that's not my mother tongue so tell me if you see grammar mistakes or sentences that are meaningless). This fic is the translation of a french fic i'm currently writing called " une affaire pour le moins surprenante."

**The case they'll never forget**.

A frustrated sigh escaped Sara's mouth.

She had nothing to do. And she was getting bored. There had been only one db tonight and Grissom had given it to Nick and Warrick. So here she was, doing paperwork while the guys were out on the field. And God knew how much she hated being stuck in the lab. She slightly bit her lower lip, trying to concentrate on the file she was supposed to work on.

Of course, having a slow night was not that bad after all for it meant less crimes and less dead bodies… It was a break from all the atrocities they had to witness everyday. But for Sara it also meant spending endless hours doing only paperwork … something she was not that fond of! She glanced up at the clock on the back of the lab she had gotten into about 3 hours earlier and sighed again.

There were still more than 3 hours before the end of shift.

' _Come on Sar! You know you'd be as bored at home!' _There it was again. That annoying little inner voice! Sara slightly closed her eyes. Maybe, but at least she could get drown into a good beer, and maybe, just for once, she may be able to sleep more than 2 hours straight without waking up shaking from one of her recurrent nightmares…

Sara slowly shook her head and closed her eyes in order to get rid of those thoughts. She had no desire to remember the awful stuff that haunted her during her sleep while wide awake, at work.

She tried to go back to work only to find out she was done. She closed her last file and put it away.

- « Great! Now I really have nothing left to do. » she exclaimed, disappointment written all over her face.

She leaned in her chair and remained silent for a few minutes, with a faraway look in her eyes, lost in her thoughts, her fingers tapping on the table.

After about a quarter of an hour waiting for something to come up, Sara decided it was high time to go and take a coffee in the break room. With any luck she might even find some of Greg's expensive precious brew…

She stood up and headed towards the break room. The whole crime lab seemed to have fallen asleep. It was all too quiet. Sara wondered where everyone had gone. Sure Nick and Warrick were out on the field but they were not the only one working in here!

' Nope, but they sure aren't the most quiet ' Sara added inwardly thinking about the thousands of times she had entered the break room while the guys had been involved in a heated video game. A smile spread on her lips at this thought and she tried to guess where her coworkers were. Grissom was probably in his office, taking care of his precious pets or doing his own paperwork. Greg was probably in the DNA Lab, listening to some deafening hard rock music or reading magazines that had to be kept away from less-than-18-year-old kids. As for Catherine… Well that was a good question actually. Where was the blonde?

Sara frowned. _' Why do I care anyway? As long as she's away from me I won't have to cope with her being bitchy!'_

The brunette entered the break room. It was deserted and she went straight to the coffee maker. Unfortunately, there was no more of Greg's coffee… Too bad. 'regular coffee will just have to do it', she murmured for herself.

Once having a nice cup of hot coffee between her hands, Sara leaned against the table and began to sip the coffee absentmindedly. She was so bored she even would have been looking forwards to another fight with her blonde coworker, as long as she could have something to think about other than her own tormented thoughts.

' _I must be crazy. I mean even when she's not here to yell at me and tell me how much I suck as a csi I still have to worry about her!'_

She sighed. There was no point. She couldn't bring herself to understand why Catherine was being so unfriendly with her. Sure she had been brought here by Grissom to investigate Warrick, who happened to be Cath's best friend but still… This was past right?

'_And why on earth do I crave for her respect? I shouldn't give a damn about what she thinks of me! Why do I care? It's not as if I'm the kind of person who actually cares about what other people think. I've always been the black sheep anyway. Then why does it hurt when we have a bad argument huh.?'_

There was no point in denying that. She did care about what her blonde counterpart thought of her. But why?

'_Well maybe because you like her…'_

That last thought resonate soundly in Sara's head. She froze, her cup of coffee half way to her mouth.

'_Where did THAT came from? Maybe because I like her? It's… I mean… No way! She's a total bitch!'_

« Sara? »

Sara jumped hearing a voice calling her. Catherine's voice to be exact. Sara shook her head to come back to reality and focus on Catherine.

- « Sara? You OK? »

In front of her was Catherine, frowning, her right hand gently stroking Sara's left arm, shooting her a worried look.

Sara clear her throat and nodded, very conscious of Catherine's hand on her arm.

- « Yeah… I'm fine. »

Her voice was too low… and quite tainted with surprise. The great Catherine Willows was worried about her! That must be a first in history! Sure she used to show the mother in her when she was with the guys but never with Sara.

- « I was just… a little lost in my thoughts. » Sara added as an explanation.

Catherine nodded. Suddenly she seemed to realize she had been mothering the one person in the lab she was supposed to hate, and most of all, her hand was still gently stroking her arm! She quickly took her hand back, as if afraid the other woman's skin would burn her. She clear her throat too and then turned around, the coffee machine becoming suddenly very interesting to her.

A tense silence fell in the room.

Sara sipped another gulp of coffee throwing looks at her coworker, wondering what the hell had just happened. The silence was becoming more and more deafening and Sara was searching desperately for something to say. She didn't had to search for long because Grissom soon entered the room.

- « Catherine, Sara, new assignment. There's a breaking and entering that went wrong at one of the house outside the city. I want the both of you on it. »

He didn't even bother to look up from the sheet of paper he was reading.

The two women had no time to answer for he was already going back to his office. Sara raised a questioning eyebrow before Grissom's attitude. She and Catherine looked at each other and Sara shrugged.

- « Well at least we have something to do now… »

Catherine nodded but didn't answer. She just took off and headed towards the parking lot without even trading a word with Sara. The brunette sighed for the thousand time since the beginning of the shift. _' Wonderful. Now she won't even talk to me! This case should be interesting….'_

Shaking her head bitterly, Sara put her cup of coffee down on the table and exited the room, following the path of Catherine…


	2. Distraction

**Disclaimer:** Well I still own nothing... Unfortunately, cause if Sara and Cath were mine they would have been together since a loooooong time

**A/N:** English is still not my primary language and even though i tried pretty hard to correct my spelling and grammar mistakes i have no beta reader so there will probably have some more mistakes. Sorry about that. BTW anyone wants to beta read this fic?

Oh and thanks every one for the reviews... You really made my day! And sorry for the long delay but i had troubles with my computer. I'll try to write more soon. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 : Distraction... **

Sara walked in into the parking lot just in time to see Catherine jumping in her SUV and shooting off at top speed..

'So much for a joint ride….' she thought bitterly heading towards her own SUV at a much more quiet pace … until she realized she had no address for the B&E other than « some house outside the city. »

She sworn and ran to her vehicle hoping Catherine had an address. If she did then the blonde certainly hadn't felt like sharing and now all Sara could do was following her. That was of course if she was able to keep her coworker in sight !

Cursing her blonde counterpart, Sara sided into the driver's seat of her truck and pulled out the parking lot. She immediately noticed Catherine's Denali. Sighing in relief, she followed her.

'Seems like she knows where she's heading…'

Once she was sure she wasn't going to lost Catherine's truck again, Sara tried to relax a little bit. She reached for the radio and skip through the stations. She finally found a good one and soon the end of a nice pop-rock song Sara had never heard filled the car. Playing with her fingers on the steering wheel, Sara did her best to clear her thoughts. She always tried to be as clear-headed as possible when driving to a new crime scene… That way her emotions wouldn't cloud her judgment and make her less objective and less efficient. Even though she knew some cases were bound to make her lost her nerves no matter how hard she tried to remain detached and objective.

The song ended, and a new one began… That one she knew. It was a song by Meredith Brooks, sang here by Alanis Morisette.

_" I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused _

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, _

_I'm a child, I'm a mother, _

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint _

_  
I do not feel ashamed, _

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between, You know you wouldn't want it any other way… "_

Hearing that tune, Sara began to hum along with the singer, unable to stop a smile from spreading on her lips. This song always made her think of Catherine.

'Uh uh… Bad idea…' She thought feeling a pang of emotions spreading from her stomach. She knew that sensation all to well. It was exactly the one she always felt whenever she was near Catherine or thinking of her. A strange cocktail of anger, respect, admiration and bitterness…. But also tiredness. The young CSI was so tired of all this tension between them! She wanted to be able to talk to the older woman, to confide in her. Sure she had Greg, Nick, or Warrick for that… even Grissom was able to bring her some comfort when he bothered to come out of his own little world. But no matter what the tee shirts said about parity, there were some things you just couldn't tell a man.

Sara shrugged. There was no point. She had already tried too many times to reached out for Catherine and every single one of those attempts at establishing a friendship had brought her nothing in return but indifference and snappy comments.

'I shouldn't even be thinking about her!' She admonished herself. Sara breathed in forcefully and then focused on her driving… But she soon found it impossible for her thoughts always brought her back to her blond counterpart.

"Stupid song!" she growled turning the radio off.

In search for a safe topic for her thoughts she started thinking about their new case… Breakings and enterings weren't exactly the most interesting cases on earth but quite often they ended up becoming a homicide… With some luck maybe that was going to be the case tonight. Sara rolled her eyes.

'With some luck!' Who besides her would consider a dead body to be a "lucky" night! If Nick had been there, there was no doubt he would have made one of his sarcastic comments highlighting how pathetic her personal life had to be for her to make such a wish.

Sara sighed. It was not that she wanted somebody to die for her to have an interesting case but that was the only way she knew of to busy her mind. That way she wouldn't have time to wonder about what had happened in the break room earlier…

"Wow! Good job Sidle!… You managed to last one minute before coming back to that incident!"

She just couldn't help herself. She couldn't forget the look of concern she had seen on Catherine's face and the gentle way she had put her hand on her arm. ' Gentle? No I must have dreamt that!' However, she would have sworn Catherine had blushed when she had realized how she had acted… As if caught red-handed.

No. That was impossible right? Must be the lack of sleep that made her imagine stuff… Catherine hated her. She had proved it thousands of times. She only wanted one thing, that Sara goes back to Frisco! It wasn't worth giving it a second thought ok? It wasn't because she wanted to bury the hatchet that Sara had to see signs of friendship everywhere!

Determined to stop those random thoughts, Sara focus on her driving and made sure to keep Catherine's black car in sight.

10 minutes later, Sara started wondering whether Catherine actually knew where they were heading… The older woman was just so stubborn, Sara wouldn't have been surprised to learn Cath had simply decided to jump in her car and go for the crime scene as soon as possible without even bothering to ask Grissom for any directions… Then she would have realized her mistake but refusing to acknowledge she was lost she may have just decided to drive around in hope to find the right place!

' Or maybe she's just less stupid than me and she called Grissom to ask him' Sara added inwardly as she saw Catherine hit the break and park her car in front of a rather nice residence on Pringston Avenue. Sara bit slightly on her lower lips and looked around before parking her own SUV behind Catherine's one.

It was a really nice house which must have been built for a family with children. A toboggan and a swing on the left side of the yard as well as some toys spread on the floor… A small bike, a ball, a doll...

There was a uniform leaning against his own car just in front of the house, apparently waiting for them. Probably a rookie seeing his attitude and the way he quickly straighten up as soon and he saw them, as if afraid to be admonished. Sara had an amused smile and grabbed her kit from the back of her car before walking up the alley toward the officer and the house.


End file.
